Summer Lovin'
by Rebekah Caren
Summary: It's the summer of '89. Chandler, Ross, Carol, and Kip are excited to be done with their first year of college. They head, along with Gandalf, to Ross' parents' beach house for a month. But what happens to the carefree summer when Chandler happens upon an ex-fat girl? Rated T for language and some situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It has been a craaazy school year so far! I swear. Last week was homecoming and we had a "Decades Day". I dressed 80s. I got called "Sandy" and "Sandra Dee" a billion times, mostly classmates, some teachers. And I also got called whore Sandy. But anyway, I don't own ****_Friends_**** or ****_Grease_****. **

* * *

I threw my bag into the back of Ross's ratty jeep. We were going to the beach with Carol, Kip, and Gandalf. A whole month at the beach without my mom. Being in college rocked.

"Shotgun!" Gandalf yelled, swinging his backpack into the back. I rolled my eyes.

"No, Carol's sitting up here with me. You guys are in the back," Ross said. He jumped off the wall he was sitting on to help Carol, who had just shown up, with her suit case.

"Well, now we're just waiting for Kip," I said, putting a cigarette in my mouth and lighting it. Carol shook her head, and Ross coughed.

"So, your parents are letting us straight up, no strings, use their beach house?" Gandalf asked. I laughed, taking a drag on my cigarette.

"Put that out, Chandler," Carol said. I shook my head.

"No, I just lit it," I said as I exhaled the smoke. Ross and Gandalf were talking about what was not to happen in the beach house. Mostly crazy parties and pot.

"Put it out, it'll kill you eventually," Carol said, hopping up beside me on the wall. I took another puff, exhaling it through my nose.

"Admit it, you want me to stop because it makes me look sexier than your boyfriend," I said confidently. She laughed.

"Oh, so cigarettes make you look sexy?" she asked. I nodded. "Then give it here." She took my cigarette from my lips and put it between hers. She puffed on it and coughed a little, then handed it back.

"Did that look sexy?" Carol asked.

"Not at all," I said, crushing the cigarette on the concrete beside me.

"Thank you," she said and jumped down, pulling me with her.

"Look who decided to show," I said, leaning against the Jeep as Kip strode up. He threw his stuff in the back.

"Who's ready for the beach?!" he said loudly. We all made various noises, and jumped in the Jeep, Ross driving, Carol shotgun, and the rest of us in the back.

"So, are your parents gonna be there, Ross?" Kip asked as we soared down the highway.

"No, but my sister is staying somewhere with some of her friends," Ross answered, pulling out onto an exit.

"Really? I can't see your sister on a beach," I said, rolling down my window and lighting a cigarette.

"You shut the hell up about my sister, Chandler," Ross snapped, "and stop smoking in my car."

"Aw, come on, I just lit it!" I protested. Gandalf laughed.

"It's a forty minute drive, Chandler!" Carol argued back at me, and I flicked my cigarette out of the window. I settled back into silence for the rest of the drive.

* * *

"This place is awesome!" Gandalf exclaimed, immediately dropping his bags and running through a door. Kip followed, just as fast. I dropped my bags and walked through the arch.

"Oh, my God," Gandalf said. " this is freaking amazing." He and Kip were on either side of a foosball table.

"One day, I'm gonna have one of these in my apartment," Kip said, scoring a point.

"Oh yeah? Where you gonna put it in your shoebox apartment?" I retorted, leaning against the game. He made a face as Gandalf scored.

"In the kitchen, smart ass. I'll use it as a table," he said, turning his focus to the game.

"Okay. Ross said there are only three bedrooms. I call one!" I said, a split second before Kip said "Dibs!"

"Hahaha! It is mine!" I said, tearing down the hall way and up some stairs. I open a the first door on the right. It was a beach themed children's bedroom with two twin beds.

"They'll have fun in there," I chuckled to myself. The next door was a bathroom. The first door on the left had Ross's very professional dinosaur tie hanging on the door knob. I carefully stepped around the perimeter of the door. I opened the last door. It was a pale blue room with sandy colored carpet. The queen sized bed was striped with different shades of blue, blurring almost like the ocean. Touching the walls, I noticed they had a sandy texture. I flopped my duffel bag and back pack onto the bed, and began putting my clothes in the dresser. After finishing, I left to explore the rest of the house. The living room was awesome, complete with a Nintendo Entertainment System, and several games. The kitchen looked newer; the refrigerator was stocked. In the corner, I saw a liquor cabinet. This would be a fun trip.

* * *

"Fine, douche bags, stay in the house the whole trip! I'm going to the freaking beach!" I said, slipping on my flip flops.

"Chandler, we've been here for like two hours. I mean, Ross and Carol are up there like damn rabbits! The beach can wait for me and Gandalf to play games," Kip said settling down into a chair in front of the television, where he and Gandalf had set up camp with several bags of chips and an ice chest.

"What ever; see ya later," I said, walking out of the door and basically onto the beach. There weren't that many people out. I walked to the edge of the beach, throwing my shoes behind me out of the path of the tide. I stepped into the water, letting the cold sensation wash over my feet. I let my eyes drift around, and they settled on a girl. A beautiful girl. Her hair was a bit past her shoulder, an delicate shade of shiny ebony in the evening sunlight. She was slim and curvy, her tight purple shirt emphasizing this over her bikini top. The short, dark denim shorts ended in her slightly tanned legs. She was talking to her friends, but suddenly, she looked at me, and smiled. That moment, I knew. I wanted that girl to be as crazy for me as I was for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this storyit's taking so long; I'm having one hell of a time. I am also sorry this chapter is so short. You can hate me, I kinda do. **

* * *

My staring at this beautiful girl was abruptly ended by a kid hitting me in the head with a bucket. Why she threw the bucket, I never found out. After hastily telling the now crying little girl (her mom was making her apologize) that it was okay, I started walking quickly towards the dark haired girl. She was sitting in the sand, close to where the waves were crashing slowly. I ran past her through the water, trying to look cool. What actually happened, however, ended with her getting wet.

"I am so sorry!" I said, feeling a slight blush creep on my face. She smiled up at me. I reached down to help her up.

"It's fine, um...," she dropped off her sentence, still gripping my hand.

"Chandler," I said, filling the name gap. She smiled her dazzling smile again.

"It's fine, Chandler. And I'm Monica," she said, shaking my hand. The name struck me as familiar, but this couldn't be the same Monica.

"That's a very pretty name. It suits you," I said, and then my face got hot.

"Thank you," she laughed. "I've always hated it. I got picked on a lot."

"Monica!" a girl called from a group of umbrellas a couple of yards away.

"I'm coming, Rachel! It was really nice to meet you, Chandler," she said, smiling again and then turning to her friends. I nodded stupidly, and then grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"I know we just met and all, but would you like to maybe have dinner tomorrow night?" I said, my heart throbbing rapidly. It leapt to my throat when she smiled again.

"I would love that," she said, and pulled a purple Sharpie marker out of her beach bag. "Here's my number." She wrote the beautiful ten digits on the back of my hand.

"Monica!" the girl, Rachel, called again. Monica rolled her eyes.

"Bye, Chandler. I'll see you tomorrow night," she said, then stood on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. Then I said something real smart like "Uhdu bye". She laughed, picked up her bag, and ran off toward her friends.

* * *

I somehow wound up back at the house. I walked into the game room where Kip and Gandalf were still at Super Mario Bros., now joined by Carol and Ross.

"Hey, man. How was the beach?" Ross asked.

"Oh, it was okay. Met a girl," I said, sitting down next to Carol. Kip snorted.

"Yeah, right," he said. I pushed the back of his head with my foot.

"No! You made me shrink!" he screamed, hitting me with a pillow.

"Dude! You guys are messing up my groove, man!" Gandalf yelled, violently mashing some Goombas.

"Okay, okay, hold the pillows, asshole," I said, holding my hands up as Kip raised another pillow. "I'm leaving."

I stood up, trudging up the stairs and to the bedroom I was staying in.

"I did meet a girl," I said to myself, looking at the purple numbers on my hand. "I so met a girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back. No excuses, other than laziness. Shit happens. Any who, here is the third installment of ****_Summer Lovin_****'.**

* * *

**_I don't own Friends._**

* * *

**__**"Quit it. Quit it. Quit it. Kip, if you touch me one more damn time, I'm going to kill you!" Gandalf said, raising his controller as Kip continued poking him. I rolled my eyes at them as I sat next to Carol, offering her half of my peanut butter sandwich.

"I'll pass, Chandler," she said, laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, checking to make sure I didn't have peanut butter all over myself, again.

"It looks like you used the whole jar on your sandwich," she said, running one finger along one side of it, holding it up to show at least a spoonful of peanut butter.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to make a sandwich. Where's Ross?" I asked in between bites. She shrugged, smearing the peanut butter from her finger on top of my sandwich.

"Lunch with his sister. Apparently he doesn't want me to meet his family separately, it has to be all together," she said, making exasperated hand movements.

"Die, porcupine thingies!" Kip nearly yelled, banging his controller. I swallowed my sandwich, eager to one up Kip.

"Okay, dude, firstly, they are called Octoroks; secondly, it's sad that you can't kill them, 'cause their like the easiest thing in the Legend of Zelda; and thirdly, have you guys even left the house since we got here?" I questioned. The only answer I got was a quick flipping bird from Gandalf.

"What's that purple smudge on your hand?" Carol asked.

"The girl I met yesterday wrote her number on my hand, and it didn't all wash off," I said.

"Its pretty sad you wrote on your hand to try to convince us you met a girl," Kip piped in, reluctantly handing the controller to Gandalf.

"I did meet a girl! In fact I'm gonna go call her. Hey, Ross," I said as he walked in.

"Sorry it took me so long. We walked back from the restaurant," he said, kissing the top of Carol's head as he sat. I made a gagging noise as she kissed him and then narrowly dodged a pillow as I retreated out of the room and up the stairs.

Looking at the scrap of paper I wrote the number on, I picked up the phone and dialed. It rang twice before picking up.

"Hello?" someone asked. It sounded like that girl, Rachel.

"Hey, is Monica there? It's Chandler," I said, nervously running a hand through my spiky hair.

"Oh, sure. She just walked in. Hang on a sec," she said, her voice changing slightly. "Monica!" After a few seconds some whispering could be heard. A very not subtle 'Hmmp!' also, then a thump.

"Hello?" Monica's voice seemed to echo over the phone, making me forget exactly how to make a sentence. Or a word. Or sound. Or, you know, breathe.

"Hey," I finally choked out. She laughed.

"Hi, Chandler," she said. What was that thing I was supposed to do? Oh, yeah. Breathe in, then out.

"Hey," I said again, stupidly.

"Hey," she laughed again. I finally remembered why I called.

"I was wondering if you were free for dinner tonight," I said, though it sounded more like a question.

"I'm not," she said. My face dropped.

"Oh," I said. How stupid was I? She probably gave her number to a lot of jerk. Or she had a boyfriend.

"Yeah. I'm going out with this really cute guy I met today," Monica said. I was being friend zoned.

"Really?" I said. I tried to sound mildly interested. I should have hung up, but I stayed on.

"He has spiky light brownish hair, tall and skinny build, and extremely attractive blue eyes," she said. Then, after a silence, "I'm talking about you, Chandler!" I laughed. Thank God!

"So can I meet you at around seven on the board walk?" I asked. I could almost hear her nodding.

"Yes. I'll be the one in yellow shorts," she said playfully.

"And I'll be the one with a yellow rose," I teased back.

"Okay, I'll see you then, Yellow Rose Guy," she said.

"Alright Miss Yellow Shorts. 'Bye," I said.

"'Bye," she said, then hung up. I placed the phone back, then checked my watch. Two-thirty pm. I had four hours to get ready. And more importantly, to find that yellow rose I promised.

* * *

After combing flower shops, I found one. A single yellow rose. I stood on the board walk, smoking a cigarette while waiting for Monica. She seemed like the kind of person who hates people that smoke, so as soon as I saw her yellow shorts that were achingly short, I put it out and popped in a piece of gum.

"Hey," I said as she approached. "You look beautiful." And she did with her loosely curled dark hair, slightly oversized white button up rolled up to her elbows, and a black tank top underneath. Those yellow shorts stopped about mid thigh, revealing her long, smooth, creamy legs, which ended in a pair of laced up sandals.

Beautiful. Elegant, even. And definitely to good for me.

I had on cargo shorts and blue t shirt with flip-flops. She was to good for me. I extended the rose to her.

"Thank you," she said, accepting the rose. She linked her arm through mine and we started walking.

"What do you want to do first?" I asked. Monica grinned.

"How good are you at Skee Ball?"

* * *

An hour later, we emerged from the arcade, with twenty dollars gone from my wallet, and Monica holding a three foot long stuffed dolphin.

"You are actually pretty good at Skee Ball," Monica said, and I reached for her hand. She slipped her fingers in between mine and we continued along the board walk.

"Yeah, but you beat my ass at Pac Man," I said. The top ten spots in Pac Man now read "MEG".

"What now?" She asked. I nodded toward a little seafood place that was nearly empty.

"How 'bout dinner?" I asked. She nodded, and we walked in.

We were almost immediately seated, served our drinks, and had our orders taken.

"So, Chandler, what do you want to be when you're grown up?" Monica asked, putting her menu down. I looked up.

"A writer," I said. She nodded.

"Are you majoring in English or journalism?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Accounting," I said, sipping my coke.

"Why?" she asked. Nobody had ever asked me that before.

"I'm good with numbers," I said. This time, she shook her head.

"That's not a very good reason," she said. I smiled.

"I guess not. What are you doing, then, Miss Fresh Outta High School?" I asked. She smiled.

"I'm doing culinary. I already have a job and apartment lined up for when I'm finished with school," Monica said.

"Well, you have everything planned, huh?" I said. She nodded. Our food arrived, and we ate and made small talk. We talked about basically everything, but family, which we both said drove us insane.

I found out Monica was a very neat person. Almost OCD about it. She had plans. It definitely made me wonder what the hell I was doing.

She was also one of the only girls who I went out with that actually ate. According to her, food was a friend and enemy.

I paid the bill, and we walked out into the humid night air, dolphin and rose in tow. Her hand found mine again, and we walked down the beach stopping under the dock. We sat in the sand, looking up at the moon. Monica laid her head on my chest.

"This has been a fantastic night," she said. I laid my head on top of hers.

"Has it?" I asked. She elbowed me. "Ow! Okay, it has been a nice night. I had a good time."

"I did, too," she said, then looked at me as if making a decision. Then she leant up and kissed me. I was stunned, but only for a split second, then I was kissing her back. She traced my lips with her tongue, kissing me deeply. I kissed her back with fervor. Until she broke off.

I looked at her slightly bruised mouth, and kissed her again softly.

"It's a quarter till eleven," I said. "Do you want me to walk you home now?" She nodded. We walked hand in hand to the house she was staying in. I walked her up to the door.

"Thank you for the fantastic time, Chandler," she said, taking the dolphin and rose.

"My pleasure. Goodnight," I said, then leant in and kissed her. Just a brief goodnight kiss, but my lips were still in flames when I got in bed that night.

"Goodnight," she replied, going inside. I turned, and almost ran home.

* * *

When I entered the house, Kip and Gandalf were in the same positions as when I left.

"Have a nice date with yourself?" Kip asked. Gandalf snickered.

"Not even you could ruin my mood, ass wipe. Night," I said, racing up the stairs. Again, I stepped a three foot radius around the dinosaur tie, and jumped into my bed.

It was definitely a good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Er, hello. What brings you here? Just seeing if I posted a new chapter? Oh, how nice. Well, let me put on some nicer clothes and get that new chapter for you.**

* * *

Around two-thirty, Gandalf broke into the liqueur cabinet. How do I know this? Because around three-thirty, they started singing "We Didn't Start the Fire".

I grabbed my pillow and a sheet and climbed out the window. I laid out on the shingles, looking at the constellations. I only knew a few, but it was enough to drown the terrible singing with thought.

I ended up sleeping until eleven out on the roof. I scrambled quickly back into the house when children started pointing.

"Are you guys gonna leave the house today?" I asked unnecessarily. They were completely shit faced. Kip had his head in a trash can, and Gandalf had feathers stuck all over. Carol sat on the couch.

"I doubt it. Those guys suck at Quarters," she said, pointing to a notebook she had apparently kept score on. She had about five shots. Gandalf had around ten. Kip, however, had thirty three.

"Damn," I said, and she laughed.

"Yeah, and they were pretty drunk before we started playing," she said. "I made eggs, if you want some before you go to the beach." I nodded, and wandered into the kitchen. I ate the eggs, toast, sausage, and a pint of orange juice. Carol sat with me and talked. Ross had left earlier to see about getting liqueur to replace what had been drank.

"You wanna come to the beach with me?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"I guess. I don't wanna be here when those two wake up," she said. Ten minutes later we walked down to the beach.

"So, me and Ross were talking about maybe going to Disney World next summer," I said. Kids lined the beach, some building castles, burying people, and splashing; others destroying castles, kicking sand in buried people's faces, and dragging kids under water. We found a decent spot and set up.

"That sounds fun," she said. I drove the umbrella into the sand for her, and sat down with my beach toys( three small shovel and two buckets) to begin my castle. I marked a five foot radius around our stuff, and started digging a shallow outline of a circle.

"Yeah, I've never been, but people say its fun," I said, digging my trench as fast as I could. We were silent for a minute.

"How was last night?" Carol asked. I smiled.

"Well, I took her bowling in the arcade, won her a big stuffed animal, walked around for a bit, ate at nice restaurant, and we took a walk on the beach," I said, omitting under the dock.

"Do I get to know her name?" she asked.

"Sure, as long as you don't tell anyone. I hate those douches sometimes. Actually, most of the time," I said. She smiled.

"I won't tell," she promised, and drew an "X" over her heart.

"Her name is Monica. She's eighteen, gorgeous dark hair, pale, about your height. She's starting culinary in the fall ," I admitted, pouring my bucket on the growing pile outside my circle.

"She sounds nice. Is she thin, hair down to the middle of her back, lace up sandals?" Carol asked. I looked at her.

"How did you know that," I asked.

"She's heading this way. She is too damn pretty for you," Carol stated. I found Monica and waved at her. She started toward us.

"Gee, thanks," I muttered. I stood up. "Hey." Monica hugged me.

"Hi," she said. I noticed her glance at Carol.

"This is my friend Carol," I said, introducing them. "Carol, this is Monica."

"It's nice to meet you, finally. Chandler will hardly shut up. My boyfriend is gonna kill him if he says one more word of you," Carol lied smoothly. Monica smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Monica said. "What are you guys doing?"

"I'm building a moat right now. Carol is just laughing at me," I said, sitting down to finish my shallow moat.

"Well, I will help," Monica said, and sat opposite of me to dig. After about ten minutes, Carol joined us. Thirty minutes later, we had a moat a foot across and half a foot deep.

"Now to build the actual fort," I said. Monica and Carol groaned.

An hour later we had constructed four seven foot long walls about three feet tall and five inches thick. One wall had an opening, which was covered by a boogie board. Our beach things were distributed among the area, each of us laying around. Our moat was filled with water, and tide didn't come in for a while.

"I'd better go," Monica said, standing up from where we had been playing hangman in the sand.

"We probably should, too. Gandalf and Kip are probably still hungover," Carol said. I started putting stuff into Carol's bag.

"Want me to walk you home, or back to your friends?" I asked Monica. She nodded.

"It was nice to meet you, Carol," she said.

"You too," Carol said, and smiled.

I walked Monica back to her house, where her friends were apparently hungover.

"Bye," she said as we approached her door.

"Bye," I said. She we t to go in, but I stopped her. She turned back around, and I kissed her. Not like last night. Softly. Not in a hurry.

"Bye Chan," she said, opening the door.

"Bye, Mon," I said. I could have skipped back to the house, but instead I smoked a cigarette, and played the Nintendo while Kip threw up, because nothing could ruin my mood


End file.
